In The Forest With Nobody But Us
by jokuh217
Summary: NejixTenten Alone in the forest with just the two of them. Lost in a forest when carrying out a mission and now by themselves in the mysterious forest, lying on the forest bed...together. You'll see more couples later on. REVIEWS WELCOMED! Please review


**HI! I'M U.K THE WRITER OF THIS SCRIPT! IN MY THEATER, YOU EAT MY FOOD, HEAR MY VOICES DOING THE ACTORS AND DO AS I SAY WHEN THE LITTLE SIGN LIGHTS UP, AND I AM ALLOWED TO POP IN WHENEVER I WANT. BESIDES THAT, I WANT YOU TO KICK BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW. WELL, I DIDN'T MEAN IT WHEN I SAID KICK BACK BECAUSE HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON! YOUR EYES SHOULD ONLY DIRECT TO THE SCREEN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU. OTHERWISE, PLEASE ENJOY THE SHOW...WHILE YOU STILL CAN! SCARED YAH DIDN'T I?...REMINDER: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! ENJOY!**

It all started in the peaceful, and quiet town of Konoha. It was a perfect sunny day and the streets were full of people shopping for goodies and needs. Through the crowds of people, one person steps out. It's a familiar face! Wait! It's Naruto! He is a very proffesional multitasker...well, when dealing with food that is...he is holding two grilled squid in one hand and a boxful of onigiris on the other!

NARUTO: ( Naruto ripped a piece of the squid off and swallows it down ) ah! It's been a year since we've graduated ninja school! I'm 18 and so are you right?

SHIKAMARU: ( Shikamaru is staring at his feet ) oh. What did you say Naruto?

NARUTO: Miss Temari san? Hehehe ( starts nudging Shikamaru on the side )

SHIKAMARU: What? No I don't...( starts blushing )

NARUTO: Tehehehe. I knew it! Hahaha! Pathetic! I don't even miss Sakura chan that much!( pokes Shikamaru with his squid )

SHIKAMARU: Hey! It's Sakura! ( points into the crowd )

NARUTO: Huh! Where? She can't see me like this! NOOOO!

SHIKAMARU: HAHAHA! Just kidding! You should have seen yourself! ( starts laughing like crazy )

NARUTO: ( looks angry and has his teeth clenched together ) HUMPH!

( Shikamaru laughs and tears pop out. Naruto is very angry )

NARUTO: Are you done laughing?..( crosses his arms )

( Shikamaru pats Naruto's back and Naruto chokes on the squid! )

SHIKAMARU: Hahaha..heh...Naruto?..( Naruto's face is now purple )

( Shikamaru immediately punches Naruto in the stomach in the stomach and the piece of squid came flying out )

SMACK!

NEJI: I don't recall asking you to share... ( Neji announced with the piece of atrocious squid sliming down his face)

( Naruto is taking a breath )

SHIKAMARU: Here, a napkin. ( Shikamaru said handing Neji a cream colored cloth. )

( Neji reaches out for it, but Shikamaru quickly jerks it back)

SHIKAMARU: Ooops. Sorry, not this. Here. ( He puts the cream colored cloth back into his pocket and hands Neji a white colored napkin )

TENTEN: Here. I'll do it. ( She lifts the napkin from Neji's hand and elevates the squid from Neji's face and hands it over to Naruto. )

TENTEN: Here Naruto. I don't know if you want to eat it, but it's still clean. ( Naruto sticks the squid back on the stick and hands it over to Shikamaru.)

( Tenten wipes Neji's face slowly starting from the far left corner and down. Naruto starts whispering to Shikamaru )

NARUTO: ( whispering ) Don't you wish that was you and Temari? Look. They're blushing! Hehehe.

SHIKAMARU: ( jerks his head away ) Don't be ridiculous... ( blushes )

NARUTO: Heh. ( Shikamaru walks over to the trash can to throw the squid away and was making a hand motion to throw the squid away until a chubby figure stopped him.)

CHOUJI: ( He swipes the squid from Shikamaru's hand ) Don't throw this perfect and precious squid away!

SHIKAMARU: Uh...ok..( Chouji starts eating the squid )

CHOUJI: Okay. I have to go to the ALL YOU CAN EAT BBQ BUFFET. See ya!

SHIKAMARU: Ok. Bye! ( Shikamaru waves and walks back to Naruto's side )

NARUTO: Sooo! What are you and Tenten doing together...alone? ( Naruto questioned jokingly and suspiciously )

NEJI: EH! ( Neji crossed his arms )

( Suddenly, two blue figures appear! )

LEE: Wait! Don't forget us!

( Lee and Gai's head pop out of nowhere behind Tenten and Neji )

NARUTO: Hey bushy eyebrows!

( Lee flashes a smile )

GAI: We should go on our mission now. Don't waste youth!( flashes smile ) Let's go! Say hi to Kakashi for me eh.?

( Naruto and Shikamaru plus Tenten and Neji look disgustingly at the two oddly looking people )

( Lee flashes a smile )

LEE: Do you like our new suits? They are blue!

NEJI: It's still wiggly and makes you look vulgar.

( Tenten pokes Neji in the stomach )

TENTEN: ( whispers ) Don't hurt his feelings..for once.

( Lee was too busy showing his suit to the others, he didn't even notice what Neji said. )

GAI: Come on! Neji, Lee, Tenten! Let's go on our mission! ( flashes his teeth )

LEE: Hai! Gai sensei

TENTEN: Later, Naruto kun, Shikamaru kun.

( Naruto and Shikamaru wave )

NARUTO: Don't you love the feeling when someone calls your name with kun at the end?

SHIKAMARU: If you hang around with Hinata, you will hear that a lot! Well, unless you still like Sakura.

NARUTO: Well….

( Lee and Gai stomp away smiling and Tenten and Neji follow shamelessly because

of the way they were acting )

NARUTO: Hey Shikamaru, let's go look for Chouji! I'm in the mood for BBQ beef too!

SHIKAMARU: Since when are you in the mood for BBQ?

NARUTO: I've turned over a new leaf. Maybe Sakura chan isn't the one for me…( Shikamaru laughs )

( Naruto and Shikamaru disappear into the crowd )

( Gai and his students leap from tree to tree )

GAI: Students! Let's try to get there in ten minutes!

TENTEN: But the farm is half and hour from here!

LEE: What about five?

GAI: Great idea Lee san! ( flashes smile )

NEJI: Hey look, it's baka one and baka two.

( Tenten tried to cover her mouth from laughing and succeeded and came out with a simple smile )

TENTEN: You're funny Neji kun. In a mean way though.

NEJI: ( turns his head and sees Tenten face ) You have a kawaii smile.

TENTEN: R-really?...( she quickly blushes and turns her head away from Neji's alluring face for she

doesn't believe Hyuuga Neji had said that! )

NEJI: Yeah.You're even more kawaii when you're blushing and smiling. ( He smiles and zooms past her )

( Tenten looks at him as he passes her and she starts falling into a daze and doesn't notices a stone in front

of her and trips on it! She falls quickly down into the unknown! )

NEJI: Tenten! ( He screams trying to grab onto her arm, but misses and grabs Lee's shoes instead and

jumps off into the forest following Tenten's steps)

TENTEN: NEJI KUN! ( She yelps at the top of her delicate lungs )

LEE: Huh? Where's everyone? I feel like I'm missing something ( He questions, turning around,and not

knowing a thing on what had just occurred ) GAI SENSEI! Tenten san and Neji kun is missing!

( Gai turns his big ol' head around and doesn't notice the big log in front and both himself and Lee bonk

their heads on the big, rough log and falls into the deep dark forest below )...

**ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER, THERE IS SOME MOVEMENT.**

NEJI: ( rubs his cursed forehead ) Ow. My head! Where am I? Where is Tenten, and those two…"guys"?

( starts standing up and notices pain in his arm ) Ow! ( In his arm was a deep tear and red, warm

blood started pouring out. He immediately rips off a piece of his sleeve and wraps it around his arm)

TENTEN: Ugh! Where am I ? ( She tries to elevate her arms, but had a little trouble so she tries to struggle

a bit. ) What! ( She immediately finds out she is stuck in quick sand! ) EEEW! It is so dirty

and squishy! ( She tries to calm herself, but failed in doing that so she yells for help ) HELP!

NEJI: Huh? What was that? It sounded a lot like Tenten! ( He dashes to the spot the yelling occurred to only find half of Tenten left.)

TENTEN: Neji kun! I'm a little stuck.

NEJI: Hold on. ( he explores around a finds a thick vine ) Grab on to this. ( He explained, throwing the

the vine at Tenten.

TENTEN: I can't reach! ( She exclaimed, trying helplessly to reach the rope )

NEJI: ( _I have to use Lee's stinky shoe then ) _( He pulls out Lee's shoe and ties the vine to it and flings it to

Tenten. ) Grab the blue thing!

TENTEN: Eeew! It looks and smells like Lee's shoe!

Neji: Just grab it. ( He ordered )

( Tenten grabs it and Neji, using his plethora of chakura, immediately pulls Tenten up and into his arms )

TENTEN: Arigato. ( They look into each other's eyes and then Tenten blurts out ) Ok. This is awkward. I

am covered in dirty sand. Is there a lake or pond?

( Neji closes his eyes as if trying to hear any sounds or movements )

NEJI: Over there. ( He points south )

TENTEN: Really? You are really talented, Neji kun. ( She smiles and runs in the direction Neji pointed )

( She brushes away the extra tree branches hanging off the humongous trees and moves swiftly past the

bushes to find a gigantic, sparkling lake! )

NEJI: Are you going to wash yourself? ( He asks looking in the other direction then her face )

TENTEN : What. You wanna watch? ( She splashes water on his face )

NEJI: No! (splashes her back )

( They splash back and forth )

TENTEN: Ok. I'm soaking wet. ( She attempts to dry her clothes, but fails )

NEJI: Heh. You're not the only one. ( Smiles and looks away )

TENTEN: I'm gonna dry my clothes and get them un sanded. ( She giggles )

NEJI: I need to dry my clothes also.

( Tenten pulls her dirty articles off and Neji quickly turns his head away )

TENTEN: What? It's not like I'm not wearing anything underneath! ( She laughs )

NEJI: Heh. ( Tenten then jumps into the lake, corrupting the peace and quiet in the forest. )

( Neji stares at her in her flowery two piece swim suit and thought a flower would complete her.

so he then picks a multicolored flower of red and white and jumps into the river also, without his shirt on )

TENTEN: Whoa Neji! You made a huge splash on my hair! Hahaha ( She giggles )

NEJI: Heh. Here, it'll make it better. ( He sticks the flower in Tenten's hair )

TENTEN: Neji kun? ( She looks at the flower ) Thank you.

NEJI: You are very kawaii . ( Pulls her hair back behind her ear )

TENTEN: Huh. ( She blushes ) I need to dry my clothes now. ( She swims to the shore )

NEJI: Mine too please. ( Tenten raises an eyebrow and smiles )

TENTEN: Ok. ( She piles dried sticks and leaves together and went into the forest to find stones to rub

together and create a beautiful fire to dry their clothes. As she slowly steps in, she hears some

sort of hissing. She pulls out her kunai, prepared to kill when an enemy approaches. )

HISS!

TENTEN: It's coming closer.! ( She looks around, but sees nothing. She steps back and lands on something

scaly! She soon feels pain on her left ankle and gives out a cry )

TENTEN: AAH! ( Neji turns toward the cry and races out of the cool and refreshing water to the rescue )

NEJI: Tenten? ( He looks around at the never ending forest and finds Tenten half conscious on the forest

floor. He races to her and elevates her neck to his chest ) Tenten? What happened.

TENTEN: N-Neji kun? ( She soon faints after that due to the monstrous pain )

NEJI: Tenten! ( He carries her up and carries her back to the lake. On the way, he finds two stones and

carries them back also. He lays Tenten down on the soft earth and starts to create the fire on the half

made stick pile Tenten had made. ) Tenten, I'll finish what you started. ( He rubs the stones together

furiously and sparks fly out onto the sticks. After Neji had thrown more sticks into the flames, he

"examined" Tenten to see if their were any injuries and discovered the teeth marks on her left ankle.)

TENTEN: ( whispers ) Neji kun! Don't go! N-no…

NEJI: I'm here Tenten. ( He looks at her pale expression and her lips are now purple and dry from the

poison ) I'll save you, no matter what. ( He smiles as he looks at Tenten's face as he never saw her so

peaceful and calm except when she's finished beating up Lee when he acts like a baka ) I have to

suck the poison out or in a few hours, she'll die.( He aims for her bitten ankle, but stopped when

Tenten opened her beautiful brown eyes )

TENTEN: Don't do it Neji. Y-you might kill yourself. I-I'm not worth it!

NEJI: Don't say that. You are my friend and I will never let you die. You're part of my destiny. I know it

( He smiles sweetly at her pale face and lands his lips on her bitten ankle. He sucks out a mouthful

and spits it out.)

TENTEN: Neji k-kun..( She whispers, smiling and blushing at his sweet expression ) _you're part of my _

_destiny. _What was he talking about? ( She whispered under her breath )

**AFTER HALF AN HOUR…**

NEJI: I'm done. ( He struggles to smile with his now dried up, purple lips and pale face. )

TENTEN: Neji..kun. Thank you. ( She sends him a sweet as candy smile )  
NEJI: I would do anything for that smile. ( He sends one back and faints )

TENTEN: Neji! ( She quickly zooms to him and catches him before he falls on to the warm floor of the

forest. ( She takes out a handkerchief and soaks it with water. She folds it and puts it onto

his smooth forehead. ) Hmm. ( She looks up into the star filled sky and sighs. Suddenly

Neji starts shaking!

NEJI: C-cold..( Tenten turns her head towards his face )

TENTEN: You're cold? ( She runs off to find more sticks to keep the fire aflame and finds a whole stack.

She picks them up, but scratches her hand in the process. Cold red blood run out, but she

ignores it and runs back to Neji's side. She flings the sticks into the fire and it burns

magnificently, but Neji continues to shake. )

NEJI: C-cold. ( He shivers and his face is blue as ice )

TENTEN: ( She stares at him ) Neji? What's wrong? You saved my life and now I'm going to save yours.

( She lays down next to him and flings her arms around him tightly. Tenten looks at Neji and

discovers that Neji has now fallen asleep and his face pigment had returned to normal. )

**TENTEN SOON FALLS ASLEEP AND RESTS HER HEAD ON NEJI'S CHEST. DEEPER INTO THE FOREST…**

LEE: HUFF! PUFF! What are Tenten san and Neji kun going to do without my smile and my braveness?

( Suddenly, a vulgar form jumps out of the bushes, above Lee! )  
GAI: Hah! FOOD! A big, black mushroom! ( He lands on Lee's head and tries to pull it off. ) Whoa! This

mushroom is very stubborn! ( He pulls even harder )

LEE : Gai sensei? ( He asked, struggling to crawl out from under his vulgar body )

GAI: Lee san? ( Looking very surprised and shocked )

LEE: Gai sensei! ( He starts crying anime style )

GAI: Lee! Don't cry! You'll make me cry! ( He starts crying also. )

LEE: I'm crying because there is something stinky on my head and I can't stand it.

GAI: Oh right. ( He immediately gets off from Lee's head and brushes his blue suit. )

LEE: Have you had any luck finding Tenten and Neji? ( Gai looks down at his big feet and starts crying )

No! They haven't! No! They couldn't! They, perished?

GAI: ( He wipes his tears and smacks Lee on the head ) What are you talking about? I'm crying because

hair is growing on my beautiful toes and I lost my shaver thing! Soon, it'll grow into a bush!

LEE: ( His eyes sparkle ) You have hair on your toes? So do I!

( Gai smiles with his teeth and laughs his weirdo laugh )

GAI: I had no luck with finding the two, but we should get our rest for the next day. ( Lee nods and both of

them laid down and fell asleep. )

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

( The birds are chirping playfully as the flaming sun comes up and Tenten has opened her light brown eyes)

TENTEN: Good morning Neji..kun? ( She looks around and finds nothing, but a burned out fire and the

sparkling river, glittering in the sun. Tenten feels something warm around her and finds her

clothes on herself again along with Neji's sweater.)

( A head pops out in front of Tenten's face )

LEE: Good morning Tenten san! ( He smiles )

TENTEN: AAAAH! IT'S A FLOATING HEAD! ( She does not notice the body because Lee's neck is

so stubby that you can barely see anything. Suddenly, two kunai flew in the direction of Lee's

head and it pinned him down. One under his crutch and one above his head. )

NEJI: Are you okay Tenten? ( Picking her up from the forest floor )

LEE: OHAYO! ( Lee exclaimed )

TENTEN: Lee san? It is you! ( Neji looks at Lee and agrees with Tenten that it is Lee so they run to his

help by helping him up. ) Sorry Lee san, I thought you were a ghost. With a floating head

that is.

NEJI: You should at least warn her before you stick your head in her face. ( Neji warned, turning his head

and crossing his arms )

LEE: I got it. ( He scratches his head like Naruto and smiles )

( Just then, a head pops out of the dirt )

TENTEN: AAAH! IT'S A REAL FLOATING HEAD! ( She jumps into Neji's arms )

GAI: Ohayo! I was digging for treasure! ( Everyone looks confused, well except for Lee )  
LEE: You are great Gai sensei!

GAI: I know. Now! Let's continue our mission! Lee, Tenten, Neji! Let's go! ( He announced stomping

away, smiling with Lee by his side doing the same thing )

NEJI: Feeling better? ( Tenten looked up at him and smiled )

TENTEN: Yah. What about you? ( Tenten questioned, handing Neji his silky, white sweater )

NEJI: Thanks to you. ( He smiles. That made Tenten blush )

TENTEN: You saved me too.

NEJI: I guess we're even. ( Now they're talking face to face )

TENTEN: Neji.. ( She stood on her tippy toes and landed her soft lips on his smooth cheek )

NEJI: Tenten…

( Tenten giggles and grabs Neji's hand )

TENTEN: Let's go Neji kun. ( Neji blushes madly and holds her hand back and they walk slowly, but fast

enough to catch up with Lee and Gai to finish their mission )

**U.K: OK. IT'S TIME FOR THE CURTAIN TO CLOSE FOR NOW. BACK IN 15 MINUTES! **

** Please review what I have so far. It's my first fan fiction! Yay! Oh! And please give me ideas. I **

**would be happy to use some of them. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND THE NEXT **

**CHAPTER WILL BE OUT VERY SOON! x3 PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Next chapter will**

**Be called Town Place Meeting Of The Couples! I think…**


End file.
